


Forever, they will run

by ArtemisofEphesus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, doctor/river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisofEphesus/pseuds/ArtemisofEphesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among the people of the Gamma forests, there is a myth, as old and as dark as time itself, of a man, and the woman who calls herself his wife.</p><p>Written for the prompt "Hero" at Parallel Earth on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, they will run

Among the people of the Gamma forests, there is a myth, as old and as dark as time itself, of a man, and the woman who calls herself his wife. In those days heroes walked among men, like they had five thousand years before in a land known as Achaea. There, wars had been fought - gloriously won and bitterly lost - on the whim of individuals, half gods themselves. The age of heroes passed into the age of iron, of men, of technology, of space. Whole worlds collided to form a new reality.

The sole remaining child of the most powerful race in the universe emerged from the dust and debris of the last great time war. He travelled among the stars in a blue box, always passing through, always running, to the very ends of the universe and further still. Into some he touched, he breathed life - into others he breathed the stink of death and destruction. The great creator and destroyer of the universe, drenched in the blood of his enemies. Never alone, but always lonely. At home in every nook and cranny of the universe, but at rest nowhere.

And then there was a woman. She was everything that he was and everything that he was not. Created to be his destroyer, she became his lover. She had lived many lives and taken just as many. She was the river to his fire, the song to his silence. The ran together, across the stars and to the edge of night, where the stars sang as they lay together. Light and shadow both; fire and ice. They had destroyed entire galaxies in their travels, and saved thousands from the dark creatures hiding in cracks of time. She had seen the turn of the universe in his eyes and felt its dizzying rush coursing through her body. They were of the same blood.

She had been wrongly imprisoned in a cage, singing of freedom before his blue box lead him to her and she soared as a dove among the stars once again. There is a story that once, she even killed him with her love, but no-one alive to this day knows what truly happened. If any of it had happened at all. All that is known is that one day, she no longer knew him, and he no longer knew her. They had travelled across all of time and space and in the very end, time had emerged victorious. But they were never quite forgotten. Still now you can see their shadows running across the stars on a clear night, hand in hand, waiting for the day when someone will speak their names and his blue box will answer the call.

Forever, they will run.


End file.
